RuneScape:Trivia policy
Most additions to trivia sections are random bits of information, true and false, that people add because they may seem interesting. Unfortunately, a lot of these additions are subjective, not notable, misplaced, and often false. Miscellaneous trivia should only be added to articles if it meets the criteria listed below. Misplaced trivia Information that can be placed in the main body of an article must be included there. Important or notable information can oftentimes be included in the main body of articles. If the statement cannot be placed in the main body of an article without seeming to be out of place, then the addition is most likely unnecessary. Furthermore, any obvious statements of fact should be avoided in trivia sections. Additionally, trivia sections should not be created if there are no other sections on the article. For example: ;Tormented demons are powerful demons summoned by Lucien. :This can very well and should be included in the first paragraph of information about tormented demons. However, ;A recent hidden update makes tormented demons' attacks somewhat harder to predict. They now randomly roar throughout the fight, not just when they change attacks. :This should be removed, as information about the demons' attacks should already be mentioned on the strategy subpage. Repeated information Any information mentioned in the body of an article may not be placed in the trivia section. Repeating information is redundant and pointless. If the information can be easily found in the text of the article, adding it as miscellaneous trivia merely clogs up the article with unnecessary bullet points. For example: ;TzKal-Zuk is the most powerful boss monster released in the game to date. :This is obvious, and it should already be mentioned in the article. Article relevance Statements that do not directly relate to the article should be removed. If a piece of trivia only partially relates or does not relate at all to the article on which it is placed, it should be removed. If a quest NPC is an obvious reference to a famous individual, such a statement should be included on the NPC's page, not the quest article as well. For example: ;The NPC Anna Jones is a reference to . :This bit of trivia is acceptable if it is placed on her article. However, it is not permissible on the Varrock Museum article. Price history Price history should never be included in trivia sections. If an item has had significant fluctuations in price that have affected the Old School RuneScape economy, such information should be included in a "Price history" section. Otherwise, any such information should be removed. For example: ;The abyssal whip has recently fallen in price to an all-time low. :This should be removed as it is not a notable price fluctuation and does not significantly affect the economy. However, ;During the months of May through August, the santa hat crashed in value from over 120 million coins to just over 60 million coins. :This should be moved to a "Price history" section as it describes a price fluctuation that heavily affected the economy. Bugs and glitches Only notable or historically important bugs and glitches should be included. Nothing should be included that could potentially allow any player to gain an unfair advantage within the game. Jagex has recommended that players who find a bug or glitch in Old School RuneScape should report it via the in-game interface. Users tend to upload an image and add text to trivia sections regarding glitches they find when coming across one. All glitch images uploaded must abide by the regulations presented in the images and media policy regarding glitch images. For example: ;Sometimes, milk sellers have no legs while standing still. However, they do have them while walking about. :The "no-legs" glitch affected many players and NPCs alike during the first half of March 2011 when performing certain actions. Because this glitch was fairly widespread, it should have its own section on the Glitch article. Due to the wide array of affected NPCs, the glitch should not be listed on individual pages. ;Immediately after the ring of wealth update on 15 March 2011, the Corporeal Beast dropped sigils upon almost every death while a ring of wealth was equipped. This caused an immediate decline in the price of all sigils. :This glitch is fairly notable as it effected the sharp decrease of sigil and spirit shield prices in a short period of time. However, it only became allowable to record this fact on the RuneScape Wiki once the glitch had been fixed and could no longer be abused. ;If you stand by the ivy spot on the south wall of castle wars and rotate your camera so that you are facing the inside of the inside of the ivy wall, a huge black line appears in the sky. :This glitch is not notable as it is merely a minor graphics glitch. It does not affect gameplay in any way and should not be listed. Ordinality Whether or not an item, NPC, or other facet of the game was the "first" to have a certain attribute should not be mentioned. If the fact that this was the first of its kind is significant, it should be mentioned in the body of the article. For example: ;Nex is the first monster to possess a combat level above 1000. :This is highly obvious and most likely mentioned in some fashion in the article text. References If something is not an obvious reference, leave it out. If it is quite possible that a character, item, quest, or other object in the game is referencing multiple people, places, or events, do not include it. Only clear-cut references may be added. For example: ;Col. O'Niall's surname may come from Pedron Niall, a character from . :This piece of trivia is unacceptable as there is absolutely no evidence of such a correlation. Similarities based solely on parts of names are not considered notable enough to hypothesize a correlation. However, ;Col. Jake O'Niall is a reference to Colonel Jack O'Neill from the franchise. :The common attributes of name and activity make this a valid reference. Speculation No speculation is allowed on any article, let alone trivia sections. Any statement with a dubious level of certainty should either be removed or rephrased to reflect only what is factually correct and proven. For example: ;It is possible that the Weird Old Man is Iqbar Ali-Abdula, the famed bug researcher that first researched kalphites and went insane afterwards. :Baseless speculation like this should be removed unless there is any official source of proof supporting it. If there is, the proof should be cited and referenced. Neutrality No non-neutral information should be added to any article, let alone trivia sections. Neutrality should be preserved throughout all articles, and subjective or biased material should be removed. For example: ;Most people prefer the crystal bow since there is no need to keep buying arrows. :It has never been established that "most people" prefer this bow. As such, this statement is subjective and must be left out. Category:Policies